falloutfandomcom_es-20200215-history
Usuario discusión:EmpollONE
¡Hola! right ¡Hola, EmpollONE. Bienvenido(a) a El Refugio, la wiki de Fallout en español! Agradecemos que te hayas registrado y hayas colaborado editando Refugio 101. Aquí hay una lista de páginas que deberías ver para comenzar: *Tutorial sobre Wiki. *El foro. *Portal de la comunidad. Si no sabes dónde seguir colaborando, puedes intentar... *Escribir algún artículo que aparezca en las páginas requeridas. *Expandir alguno de los artículos más cortos. Por favor, si tienes alguna duda, no dudes en dejar un mensaje en mi discusión o en el foro, para ver si podemos ayudarte con cualquier cosa. Saludos, -- Lugamo (Discusión) 21:19 14 oct 2010 Acepto el trato de que yo ago los articulos para que tu los mejores ya se que el articulo de la ametralladora laser era una mierda pero es que estoi empezando a publicar i aun no lo entiendo bien saludos Monopoly331 13:52 24 mar 2011 (UTC) YE soi Monopoly 331 me tengo que ir luego a las 6 me volvere a conectar Monopoly331 14:11 24 mar 2011 (UTC) ¡Saludos! Categoría:Armaduras de Fallout 3 Buenas, EmpollONE. He visto que has agregado el artículo Armadura de combate (Fallout 3) a la categoría Armaduras de Fallout 3. No es necesario ponerlo en dicha categoría pues, el artículo ya está incluido en [[:Categoría:Ropa y armaduras de Fallout 3|Ropa y armaduras de Fallout 3]], que engloba todas las vestimentas disponibles en ese juego. El objetivo de las categorías es facilitar la navegación entre artículos de temas relacionados, por lo que resulta importante que la categorización de las páginas sea lo más eficaz y práctica posible. Un saludo y ánimo con tus colaboraciones, que lo estás haciendo muy bien Pecadorcillo (Discusión) 19:50 26 mar 2011 (UTC) Administrador A decir verdad, no tengo ni idea. No se como funciona el tema de los admins en este wiki, aunque lo habitual es que para poder acceder se necesite tener un mínimo de antigüedad y ediciones mínimas. Para informarte bien, yo preguntaría a Lugamo, que es admin Pecadorcillo Discusión) 00:42 27 mar 2011 (UTC) Administrador Hola EmpollONE, vacantes siempre hay para administrador. Pero hay 2 conflictos que impiden tu candidatura. * No alcanzas las ediciones minimas * TODOS los búrocratas están inactivos, por ende nadie puede subir de "rango". Puedes leer los riquisitos para ser administrador en El Refugio:Administradores. --Lugamo(discusión) 03:54 27 mar 2011 (UTC) SPECIAL de personajes de la saga Fallout Me temo que lo vas a tener que copiar de The Vault, a menos que sepas manejar el GECK. Igual, yo siempre recomiendo traducir todos los articulos de la wiki en inglés. --Lugamo(discusión) 03:54 27 mar 2011 (UTC) Te adelanté xD AWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW YEAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA Contacto El caso es que no utilizo de forma frecuente ningún programa o página de mensajería instantánea, lo siento. Cualquier duda que tengas o asunto que desees consultar conmigo, puedes hacerlo mediante mi página de discusión Pecadorcillo (Discusión) 16:17 27 mar 2011 (UTC) Psico Hola EmpollONE, sobre la infobox en el Psico, esa plantilla no sirve para los consumibles, se suponia que tendria que haber una, pero me olvide de traducirla, si llego a tener tiempo la traduciré. Lugamo(discusión) 16:48 27 mar 2011 (UTC) mi MSN miralo en la discución de monopoly331 95Tanatos 09:51 28 mar 2011 (UTC) Plantilla:Consumible Plantilla:Infobox consumible. [[Usuario:Pecadorcillo|'Pecadorcillo']] (Discusión) 14:46 8 abr 2011 (UTC) Hoye aver cuando te conectas que ya no se te ve por la wiki Monopoly331 12:33 15 jun 2011 (UTC) eh cuanto tiempo sin verte por la wikiMonopoly331 13:20 20 jun 2011 (UTC) Acerca de las guias... Como te comunico? con Mazinyer (MSN), Feisbuc (Facebook)? Necesito saber como comunicarme contigo...dame algo Contactar con Lugamo ¿Y a mí que me cuentas? xD Si quieres hablar con él déjale un mensaje en la página de discusión y espera a que te conteste, yo no tengo ninguna vía de comunicación especial ni privada con él [[Usuario:Pecadorcillo|'Pecadorcillo']] (Discusión) 20:21 3 jul 2011 (UTC) Ola que pasa empollone soy monopoly331 tq queria decir una cosa esque e visto que saves la manera de poner chat en la wiki i parece ser que solo lo puede hacer el jefe yo esque soi el creador de una wiki la wiki chorriquipedia que es de cosas de risa i tal i me gustaria saver como se hace Xd asi que porvafor dime como se haceMonopoly331 21:46 3 jul 2011 (UTC) E tio muchas gracias por lo de el chat me caes bien si quieres te ago admin en la chorriquipedia Monopoly331 21:55 3 jul 2011 (UTC) A otra cosa lugamo se conecta mui pocas veces pero puede que 1 vez al mes Monopoly331 21:56 3 jul 2011 (UTC) E una cosa lugamo puede que sea el jefe pero no es del todo el creador porque sino tendria un logro de oro de cien puntos por ser el creaddor PD a dime si quieres que te aga admin que por aora en la chorriquipedia los jefes somos yo i 95 tanatos22:03 3 jul 2011 (UTC)Monopoly331 Excelente (respuesta) Gracias hombre, aunque realmente con ese artículo no he hecho más que empezar ;-) [[Usuario:Pecadorcillo|'Pecadorcillo']] (Discusión) 14:00 11 jul 2011 (UTC) Tablas Vault Debe ser un script que lo calcula de forma automática (en el ejemplo que me pusiste, 80 x 1.05 = 84). La verdad es que no tengo ni idea de cómo se puede implementar eso [[Usuario:Pecadorcillo|'Pecadorcillo']] (Discusión) 15:27 16 jul 2011 (UTC) Categorías Para los artículos de armas, hace algún tiempo Lugamo comenzó a implementar el sistema que utilizan en The Vault: para evitar ponerle tropecientas categorías a cada arma ("arma de tal juego", "arma del tal tipo", "arma", etc), se simplifica con una única categoría específica. Por ejemplo, el rifle anti-material es un arma de fuego de Fallout: New Vegas, por lo que no es necesario categorizarlo como "arma de fuego" ni como "arma de Fallout: New Vegas". La verdad es que hay bastante confusión con el asunto de las categorías y quizás convendría abrir un tema en el foro para intentar exponer unas normas básicas que faciliten el trabajo [[Usuario:Pecadorcillo|'Pecadorcillo']] (Discusión) 18:42 18 jul 2011 (UTC) Duda Simplemente Tanatos tiene un concepto un tanto difuso sobre el tema de las categorías. Básicamente revierto sus ediciones cuando me he tirado una hora organizando un determinado tipo de artículos por categorías y luego viene él y empieza a ponerle la categoría "arma" a todo lo que se le pone a tiro [[Usuario:Pecadorcillo|'Pecadorcillo']] (Discusión) 20:50 18 jul 2011 (UTC) Permisos para las guías Yo no tengo ningun problema, podes promocionarlos mediante blog o en el foro. Atte: --Lugamo(discusión) 22:04 18 jul 2011 (UTC) :De nada. Quizas, como en The Vault, podriamos poner las guias en los artículos. :--Lugamo(discusión) 22:07 18 jul 2011 (UTC) Proteger páginas importantes de la wiki Antes solia ser asi. Pero es mejor dejarla desprotegida, asi por ejemplo tu pudieras editar lo que creas necesario sin preguntarle a nada ni a nadie. Igual, gracias por el consejo. --Lugamo(discusión) 22:56 18 jul 2011 (UTC) Opinión Bastante bien. He dado un par de pequeños retoques (cursivas para Fallout 3 en la descripción, los títulos de juegos, complementos, películas, etc. deben ir siempre en cursiva dentro de los artículos; y quité la categoría Objetos de Fallout 3 porque con poner la de libros basta). De todas formas, ya que tienes el artículo hecho, yo lo ampliaría con la información pertinente a Fallout: New Vegas (el objeto es el mismo, más allá de que los libros funcionen de forma un pelín diferente en un juego y otro) [[Usuario:Pecadorcillo|'Pecadorcillo']] (Discusión) 18:40 22 jul 2011 (UTC) perdon por lo de las categorias, es que esto me lia, no se porque, otro usuario me dijo lo mismo, por ejemplo un soldado de la nrc, a cuantas categorías puede estar? porque por ejemplo si es un soldado que esta en el puesto de avanzada, no se tiene que poner la localizacion como categoria relacionada? Plantilla logro Bien, pero no olvides crear también la documentación pertinente. Puedes inspirarte en alguna de las que ya estén hechas, como la de la Plantilla:Arma [[Usuario:Pecadorcillo|'Pecadorcillo']] (Discusión) 01:03 31 jul 2011 (UTC) Consejos para Fallout 3 El artículo en cuestión, evidentemente, sobra. El Refugio no es una guía de Fallout 3 o ningún otro juego (aunque pueda ser empleado como tal) simplemente una enciclopedia del universo Fallout. Lo idóneo sería seleccionar los "consejos" del artículo que consideremos útiles y trasladarlos a otros artículos cuya temática permita acomodarlos allí. Por ejemplo, el consejo sobre los compañeros, pues al artículo de Compañeros de Fallout 3 [[Usuario:Pecadorcillo|'Pecadorcillo']] (Discusión) 23:21 31 jul 2011 (UTC) ¡ Contacto Importantisimo ! - URGENTE ¿Ya llegaste? Ya, eso es lo importante... Stay Classy, El Refugio Wikia 01:42 1 sep 2011 (UTC) * Posiblemente a las 18: 30 (en tu país) o a las 12: 00 (en mi país).. De todas maneras si estás ahora conectate ahora. No te metas con la PDLH. Inc. Supervisión Revisa mi artículo de Big Horn Saloon y si puedes añade más, por cierto, ¿estás muerto o algo? porque no me respondes al MSN Psico La verdad es que es bastante extraño, porque debería funcionar sin problemas. Deberías preguntarle a DarkSnake, el sabe mucho más que yo sobre las herramientas wiki. Lamento no poder haberte ayudado. Atte.: --Lugamo(discusión) 18:24 7 sep 2011 (UTC). Problema con NavBoxs Yo lo veo bien, no se cual es el problema. Y sobre el psico, tenes que poner "|tipo = gamebryo". Atte.: Lugamo(discusión) 23:35 12 sep 2011 (UTC). Soy el de la ayuda con los compañeros :P y me preguntaba si habia alguna terminal en fallout 3 como la de los contrabandistas en new vegas que te permite despedir a todos tus acompañantes, si es asi porfavor, DONDE! Ayuda con los compañeros: Terminal! Soy el de la ayuda con los compañeros :P y me preguntaba si habia alguna terminal en fallout 3 como la de los contrabandistas en new vegas que te permite despedir a todos tus acompañantes, si es asi porfavor, DONDE! Jelou 2 días sin internet....mis 50 días se van por la poceta (WC)...Bueno nada mas te quería dejar saber que no voy a editar mucho ahora...Mi autoestima bajó hasta el sótano. Si te veo conectado te fastidió...nada mas, si ando de ganas sigo editando Ah y...Sr. House FTW - ¬¬ Repúblicano! Stay Classy, El Refugio Wikia 01:09 17 sep 2011 (UTC) Hola EmpollOne Verás, he creado una wiki de Skyrim, y me estoy basando en plantillas y demás de otras páginas de la wikia ya que aún soy muy novato, la página principal de esta wiki me gusta mucho y con tu permiso y el de los otros administradores me gustaría coger algunas ideas. Como quiero hacer algunas preguntas con tranquilidad, déjame un mensaje en mi dicusión o responde a este para dejarme un horario al que te vaya bien conectarte al chat y así hablamos. Salu2 Esta es mi wikia Dovahkiin 94 17:32 19 sep 2011 (UTC) Spotlight wiki Fallout El Spotlight sí se creó. En todo caso, fue hace ya casi un año, así que podríamos pedir tener un Spotlight nuevamente. Saludos. --DarkSnake(discusión) 21:53 23 sep 2011 (UTC) Aspias al habla ¡Adrián!, como ultimamente no te veo conectado en el Mazinyer (MSN) te tendré que responder por aqui, bueno estaba pensando que tú u otro administrador podría, no se, colocar más logros...Ya el "Planificador de Refugios" y el "Experto en Refugios" está anticuado, quizás tú, Lugamo o Darksnakex puedan colocar logros mas variados, es una idea, quizás puedan tener esas "charlas de administradores". Stay Classy, El Refugio Wikia 22:08 28 sep 2011 (UTC) Donde as comprado honest erats Monopoly331 12:48 3 oct 2011 (UTC) cual es la razon por la que me has desecho mi edicion en escota antidisturbios?? 95Tanatos 19:38 6 oct 2011 (UTC) Siento decirtelo pero cuanta mas informacion se ponga en un articulo, sobre, como es, como se usa mejor y su "poderio" mucho mejor para el articulo para que así quede mas completo y detallado. 95Tanatos 19:52 6 oct 2011 (UTC) Reparación En The Vault lo ponen, eso es cierto... bueno, supongo que tampoco se pierde nada, adelante pues [[Usuario:Pecadorcillo|'Pecadorcillo']] (Discusión) 14:02 7 oct 2011 (UTC) Artículodejuego Restaura la vieja plantilla, por favor, que se ha liado parda en un montón de artículos genéricos: Geco (criatura), Rifle de caza, etc [[Usuario:Pecadorcillo|'Pecadorcillo']] (Discusión) 19:15 1 nov 2011 (UTC) :Si, ya está todo arreglado. La nueva plantilla también me gusta, por cierto, hacía falta [[Usuario:Pecadorcillo|'Pecadorcillo']] (Discusión) 20:56 1 nov 2011 (UTC) Mi cargo de administrador Para ser sincero, he estado bastante ausente en el wiki -esa ambición mia por lograr los 1000G en PC- así que no sería correcto de mi parte calificar tu rendimiento como Administrador. Lugamo(discusión) 01:54 11 nov 2011 (UTC) Gracias por Ajudarme con mis dudas, te lo Agradezco mucho: Atentamente: CHOLO's (Jonathan Blade) ''' '''Marc Páginas duplicadas Muy buenas: Escribo para comentar un par de problemas que me han surgido renombrando páginas. Por un lado "Fisto" y "Fisto!" al ir a crear la página para el robot de New Vegas me encuentro que existe un Fisto (el servopuño), como no me dejaba crear la págian renombre Fisto (y de paso así darle nombre correctamente pues le faltaba el sigmno de admiración). Pero al hacerlo aparecen dos páginas Fisto y Fisto! que se siguen refiriendo al arma. Me prguntaba cómo solucionar esto, si se puede hacer por disambiguación y cómo se haría en ese caso. Y otro tanto sucede con Securitrón (acentuado) y Securitron (sin acentuar). Aparentemente no había página dedicada al Securitrón o al menos así me pareció al buscar referencias en Robots de New Vegas e hice la página (la que lleva acento). Un saludo. ye loco desde cuando eres el jefeMonopoly331 12:19 7 feb 2012 (UTC) ¿queria preguntar que como puedo copiar enlaces? Saludos Matrixsabee 19:33 13 feb 2012 (UTC) ola empollONE queria avisar de un error que encontre en una pagina y que no puedo solucionarlo,por eso te digo a ti,en el articulo del gordo pone que solo sale en Fallout , y el error es que tambien salia en fallout new vegas(me vendio una la hermandad del acero) y como no encontre forma de cambiarlo pense que eso lo hacen los administradores PD:me gustaria que me devolvieses el mensaje diciendo si estoy en lo cierto no y como se podria cambiar por cierto se me olvido firmar Ivanx992 19:02 16 feb 2012 (UTC)ivanx992 hola que es que tengo una duda y como pareces que sabes mucho de fallout queria saber si el juego que van a sacar wasteland 2 es la continuacion de fallout, es decir, como un fallout 5 o es un juego diferente pero que se parece mucho Un saludoMaznar4 09:13 28 abr 2012 (UTC) Novedades ¿Alguna novedad por aquí? Hace tiempo que no veo mucha actividad. Supongo que como ahora Bethesda está concentrada en Skyrim, y están preparando el nuevo parche 1.6 y el nuevo DLC, han dejado un poco de lado la saga Fallout, pero seguro que a finales de año deberían anunciar algo una vez baje la euforia por Skyrim, supongo, así que no hay mucha actividad, pero quizás sería un buen momento para hacer correcciones menores y arreglar lo que esté pendiente, sin que nadie interrumpa etc. Si necesitáis un cable avisadme. Saludos,--Bola (discusión) http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb32675/wikia/images/e/e9/WikiaStaff.png Staff 02:23 14 jun 2012 (UTC) Burócratas? Che, me estaba fijando que de los 4 burócratas que hay 3 no han hecho ediciones desde 2011 y casi no ingresan a la wikia. Y con solo 3 administradores trabajando no alcanza, yo últimamente estoy haciendo todo lo que puede agregando enlaces, imágenes, traduciendo y ahora quiero arreglar completamente la pagina Armas de Fallout: New Vegas, pero primero quiero cambiar la plantilla de arma para que tenga la misma información que la de The Vault, pero para eso necesito ser administrador. Ya se que vos no me podes dar el rango, pero seguro que algo podes hacer para contactarte con algún burócrata, pero tampoco quiero meterte presión. Abisame cualquier cosa. DGsevas (discusión) 05:20 4 sep 2012 (UTC) Creo que seria mas fácil si pedís la adopción de la wikia y te volves burócrata, así tenemos alguien que realmente se haga cargo. DGsevas (discusión) 18:57 7 sep 2012 (UTC) Administración Disculpa que te moleste pero empece una votación en el foro para ser administrador y todavía no recibí ningún voto, si no te molesta podrías pasar a verlo acá. Gracias DGsevas (discusión) 18:28 21 sep 2012 (UTC)